Collapse resistant hoses are used to transport fluid media in high pressure environments, such as sub-marine applications. Fabricating a collapse resistant hose includes extruding a single solid polymer layer over a flexible conduit to form an internal assembly. The conduit has significant circumferential strength in order to resist crushing and collapsing. The polymer layer forms a core tube that contains the fluid media. A sheath can he extruded over the internal assembly to protect the core tube. In certain types of hoses, a reinforcing layer (e.g., of braided or spiraled fiber) can be added between the sheath and the internal assembly to resist internal fluid pressure of the fluid media carried through the internal assembly.
The core tube can engage the conduit in an interfering relationship when extruded over the conduit. For example, during fabrication of the core tube, portions of the extruded core tube can shrink or flow into spiral grooves or other structures defined by the flexible conduit. These portions of the core tube can engage with the conduit in such a way as to interfere with the ability to axially move the core tube relative to the conduit.
Improved collapse resistant hoses are desirable.